starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Turboláser pesado XX-9
El Turboláser pesado XX-9 era un arma utilizada en naves producida por Taim & Bak. Descripción left|thumb|200px|Un diagrama de una torre XX-9 [[Taim & Bak/Leyendas|Taim & Bak en la primera Estrella de la Muerte.]] El turboláser pesado XX-9 Taim & Bak estaba protegido por un chapado de acero de quadanium y era un arma mortal contra las naves capitales, a costa de muchos créditos. Presentaba dos cilindros montados en una torre la cual estaba montada sobre una base cuadrada. Las variantes a borde de la Estrella de la Muerte tenían cuatro secciones alojadas dentro del casco de la torre. La primera sección era la batería pesada, ubicada en la parte superior. Era capaz de rotar en un círculo completo para proporcionar un arco de fuego continuo. Sus torretas duales también tenían soportes giratorios para cubrir el fuego vertical. En la parte superior había un pod de sensores externos y giroscópicos de elevación. El sistema de enfriamiento también se encontraba cerca de la parte superior de la batería. El cañón estaba compuesto por el actuador láser en la parte posterior, seguido de las bobinas galven, así como también los depósitos y las puntas de los emisores. La cámara de gas bláster estaba cerca de la parte posterior de la torreta, con la rejilla de dispersión de sobrecarga ubicada sobre el montaje giratorio. La segunda sección contenía filas de bancos de capacitores que almacenaban energía para que el actuador láser las convirtiera en haces cargados de luz intensa. La capacidad de almacenamiento de energía resultante era necesaria para permitir a los turbolásers mantener un fuego rápido, con un retraso de dos segundos entre las rondas de disparo. El núcleo de energía también se encontraba en esta sección. La tercera sección albergaba la tripulación de soporte y las estaciones de mantenimiento, así como el generador utilizado para alimentar las torretas. También tenía una escalera de mantenimiento que conducía a la primera sección, que era accesible a través de una escotilla. La cuarta y más baja sección alberga las estaciones de artillería y las computadoras de seguimiento y orientación de la torreta, que eran lo suficientemente poderosas como para rastrear múltiples objetivos más allá incluso de las computadoras integradas en los casos de los artilleros Imperiales. A las computadoras de orientación XX-9 se les suministró una característica de seguridad que hacía que las torretas se bloquearan automáticamente si se acervan al horizonte. Esta era una precaución para garantizar que no dispararan accidentalmente en el suelo cuando atacaban a los enemigos. Esto también le dio a los cazas de la Alianza Rebelde una ventaja volando bajo. Historia El turboláser pesado XX-9 era el sucesor del turboláser XX-8 y el predecesor de la torre turboláser XX-10. Aunque poderoso en una función anti-naves, no era efectivo contra los ágiles cazas estelares. De los 33 cazas estelares que participaron en el ataque contra la Estrella de la Muerte, solo 9 pilotos sobrevivieron. El Escuadrón Negro de Darth Vader destruyó 9, dejando 15 cazas estelares que fueron destruidos por el fuego defensivo de la Estrella de la Muerte. Después de la Batalla de Yavin, los turbolásers se encontraron en enfrentamientos planetarios, con muchos de ellos siendo destruidos por el Escuadrón Pícaro Rebelde. Entre bastidores Un XX-9 de un solo cañón, con base en tierra, se describió como la torreta mediana Imperial en Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds y su secuela, Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns. Sin embargo, a diferencia de su homólogo que se usaban en naves, el XX-9 con base en tierra tenía su turbina y su estación de tripulación ubicadas dentro de la torreta. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Empire: Darklighter'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars 38: Riders in the Void'' *''Empire 40: The Wrong Side of the War, Part 5'' *''The Constancia Affair'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' Apariciones no-canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' Fuentes *''Star Warriors: Starfighter Combat in the Star Wars Universe'' *''Star Wars Screen Entertainment'' *''The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' * * *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Death Star Owner's Technical Manual'' *''Star Wars: Manual Imperial: Guía del Comandante'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Turbolásers a bordo de naves Categoría:Productos de Taim & Bak